Cosa nostra
by Houki Minami
Summary: Mother used to say: 'Ruby, darling, this world is filthy. In this cruel, sadistic reality, you have only two companions: yourself and your weapon...'. Oh, and everything is flammable, really. / RWBY mafia AU
1. Chapter 1

**[INSERT AWKWARD INTRODUCTION HERE], and here I am with another RWBY fanfic. As my friend goes, you can't possibly be a ficwriter if you dont make an AU with canon characters. Well, despit the fact that fasnfics are already pervesions of canon, we all can agree that AU mafia stuff is fun to write, So I wanted to write one myself. If there's another one around this fandom, please, I'm sorry if this idea sounds unoriginal or just a rude rip-off, and please, PM me the adress of the fic so that I can read it myself and enjoy another fic of a comrade ficwriter. With that being said, i hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**RWBY does not belongs to me, thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>RWBY mafia.<p>

_Mother used to say... 'Ruby, darling, this world is filthy. People are corrupted, tricky, and will stab you the moment you turned around, or open a hole in your forehead right in your face. You can't trust anyone in the shithole reality, and believing in anything will just make them spit on your face. In this cruel, sadistic reality, you have only two companions: yourself and your weapon...'_

_Not a few moments later after she said that again for the last time, she tried to stab me. In the next moment, my mother was laying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, next to a pair of scissors with my fingerprints..._

_I've killed my mother, and yet, the smile just wouldn't vanish from my face..._

_Yeah, this world is corrupted, shitty and full of hypocrites, backstabbers and fools. My only god is my weapon, and my only rule is to be on top, on a throne made out of corpses of those who dare defy me..._

_I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm the head of the Rose family..._

_._

~~x~~

.

"**Don Rose**, what a good event for me to meet you."

"Huhuhuh... Your hypocrisy and fake smiles never cease to amuse me, **Don Winchester**."

And there they were, at the top of one of the many Winchester hotels, and the current headquarter of the Don of the said family, Cardin Winchester. The worst kind of criminal, Cardin was just the spoiled son of Albatross Winchester, and like it would expect from a leader of a family, a special kind of scum, dealing with the prostitution and slavery of Faunus girls while selling dust and drugs for their parents to complete the vicious circle of illegal business. Filthy indeed.

The said scum of the earth was sitting smugly on his white sofa, surrounded by his minions and his loyal consigliere, Russel Thrush, all of them wearing your typical white tuxedo and shoes, probably stolen or bought with the blood and suffering of others.

By the other side of the glass table, sitting also in an expensive sofa and resting her scarlet high-heels on the polar-bear carpet, there was a small, but deadly and known lass, wearing also a tuxedo, red as roses, which was under a red coat shaped like a wolf. Knowing whom she was, Cardin's minions shivered when her grey, fierce eyes would land of any of them, Cardin, with his arrogant smile, was the only one unfettered.

In front of him was one and only Ruby Rose...

"Well, might as well celebrate this meeting with a drink." And Cardin snapped his fingers. Not too long after it, one of his minions brought to the table a fine wine and two cups, and soon left the place before Cardin's foot could do the work for him. The Don of the Winchesters reached for it, and poured small doses for each cup. He picked one, and soon after, the redhead by the other side did the same. He took a gulp of it, and smiled. "Oof... That hits the spot! Vacuan wine, the best in all Vytal. Only with the Winchester you'll find one of those babes!"

"May I ask, legally?" Ruby curved her lips in a smile, and the boss in front of her laughed it off. In reality, she wanted to throw up just for seeing his face.

"We all know the answer to that question, Rose." And Cardin halted his laughing, pouring some more for himself. He offered to Russel, who took it just for ethical purpose. In the end, the brunette turned his blue orbs to the little Don. "Now, let's go down to business. What do you want from me, Don Rose?"

"Oh, nothing much." Ruby said, a smile as smug as Cardin growing on her face. "But I was thinking... You Winchester scum had your time, and for dust, you wasted it like the shit-throwing baboons you are. Now, I'll ask politely for you all to fuck off ASAP, and lend all of your belongings and areas to us, the Rose familia."

With that, Cardin laughed off histerically. What the hell? That little lady, threatening him? Jokes! Jokes! She was probably still in highschool! Who the hell does she think he is? However, to make his point, the brute in the white tuxedo slammed his hand on the table.

"Huh... Maybe the Rose family does have a sense of humor. Very fucking funny. I'll be the one saying for you to fuck off!" And with that, slightly drunk, Cardin tossed his cup to a random direction, the crashing sound being the conclusion of its fate. Ruby laughed, such brute. This pissed the bird even further, as he snapped his fingers, making all of his henchmen except His Mohawk buddy to lift their guns at the girl. "What at you're laughing at, you brat? Do you think this is child's play?!"

"No, my dear. On the contrary: this is a very adult matter, and childish fuckers like you shouldn't participate." She also snapped her fingers, and with that, a bursting kick came out of the door, the entrance door, behind her, soon followed by the marching sound of dozens of agents. Really, dozens and dozens of other Mafiosi using the same red tuxedo of the Rose family came out of the door, soon outnumbering Cardin's own, and pointed their own machine guns and pistols at them. All of Cardin's soon dropped their weapon and surrendered, leaving only the boss and his consigliere.

"What the...?! What's the meaning of this?!" Cardin was exasperate. What the hell? How was that even possible? "Where's Dove and Lars?! They should he ones guarding the place!"

"Oh, you mean those two moving targets from the entrance?" Ruby said with a grin that could put Cardin's own a run from its money. "I think my henchmen took care of them. Why don't you check your phone to prove?"

"Damn it...!" And Cardin pulled his own scroll out, dialing to both his two most powerful and strong bodyguards. Ruby waited amused while the scroll would simple ring for a moment, and then fall right into message box. Cardin dropped his own mobile, and shot a deadly glare at the Don across the table. "Why... YOU... YOU...!"

"Shut up, mongrel. I've won." And before Cardin could do anything, all of Ruby's men lifted their guns to him, as then, seeing he don't have any way of escape, downed his head to the ground. Ruby was pleased at that. She took one final gulp of her drink, tossed her cup to a random side. "And this is how you end it. In the end, the rest...

... Is silence."

...

...

"Huhuhuhuh..."

"What the...?"

"Huhuhuhuh... **AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA**!_ KEHEHEHEHEHE!_ GYAHAHAHAHA! _**OH, HOHOHOH, nyoh~oh!**_" And out of the sudden, the Don of the Winchester began to laugh histerically, as all the others present except his partner stared at him awkwardly. Ruby thought he finally lost it, but instead of delighted, she was actually pretty terrified. What the hell is happening? As it came, Cardin dropped his laughing madness in just one second, and stared at Ruby with bored eyes. "Really, you're just a brat."

"What the..."

***SNAP***

"Russel, do the thing."

"'The thing', sir?"

"Yes. The thing."

"Understood."

And faster that eyes could see, the Mohawked consigliere jumped on to the table in between the two dons, bent his body, lifted his ass, and in one smooth, fast movement and using his arms for an extra boost, he pelvic-thrusted the air with all of his might!

The resulting shockwave of such manly act from Russel's crotch was so strong that all of the henchmen, friend or foe, and Ruby, were pushed away by it. Some of them would fall ground bellow to their death by the edges, while others would mount themselves on the walls and nearby furniture. Ruby was stuck in the middle of their own men!

"Russel! Bring me... The judgment!"

"Here!" And before he could collapse on the floor, Russell tossed Cardin a machine gun, then he fell to the floor, the power of the massive pelvic-spirit had drained him of all of his forces.

"Thank you. Now, Rose family, eat gunpowder!" He said as he fired at them. They died like sugar cubes next to a tsunami of coffee, in a sunny day, as they fell one by one. However, Ruby, using the corpses of her fallen comrades and the bodies of the no-so-dead ones, shield herself against the storm of bullets, creating a barricade of flesh. A barricade of almost dead people, that eventually died, transforming into a barricade of dead people anyway...

"Damn it! Someone toss me a gun!" Ruby demand , lifting a hand to the heavens. Soon, a machine gun was tossed for her, and she picked it to load it.

"Here, boss!" An henchman said, the one who lent his own gun to his boss.

"Yes. Thank you! Now, someone! Kill him for touching my gun!"

"Wait, wha-...?"

***BANG!***

"Now, eat bullets, **WINCHESTEEEEEEEER...**!" And Ruby, fully charged, jumped out of her barricade of corpses and starts shooting at Cardin's own henchmen, killing them all.

**"NEVAAAAAAAAH...!"** Cardin said, as he pulled another Gatling gun out of his sofa and starts double-Gatling the place, uncontrollably making circles and shooting at random while walking around, destroying everything in his path.

**"DIIIIEEEEEEE...!"** Ruby wasn't doing any better: she was on the table, and now laying on it, she was doing the wheel move, making the axis of her little body make a circle while shooting everything on 360° Radius. Everything while screaming on the top of her lungs, pretty much killing the rest of her rivals by exploding their brains with the high volume from her vocal chords. Only Cardin and Russell were saved because his own wall of ungodly screams were shielding them against Ruby's.

In the end, the whole apartment from the hotel looked like a garden full of roses, but instead of roses, there were corpses, blood, damaged environment and furniture and two Mafiosi shooting more or less ten thousand bullets and screaming loud enough to break reality in the gap of ten minutes. In the end, they ran out of bullets, but that didn't matter, as they tossed their useless guns away and ran to each other.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEE...!"**

**"WIIIIICHEEEEEEESTEEEEEER...!"**

And then they clashed fists, causing another shockwave, and destroying the ceiling of his special apartment of the last floor. The corpses also lifted, and fell by the edge of the building.

except maybe Russell, who was still alive, and was now downstairs eating a snack with Dove and Lars. Who would it thought? Those two were actually having a small break from Body-guarding...

Back to the two Don, that were having a plummel duel, fists dancing faster that the eyes could see, clashing each other or hitting their targets. Ruby was already bruised and bleeding, but Cardin had it worst: he broke his own arm in the process, and his jaw was sore after a well placed hook from his rival.

"You... You fucking... BRAAAAT...!" And Cardin pulled himself together and tried to punch Ruby yet again, leaning his whole body with his arm to completely boost his own attack. Big mistake. Ruby effortlessly dodged it and, pulling out of her hammer-space, picked up a shotgun with the name 'Crescent arose' crafted in the barrel, and pointed it to the tall brunette, at blank-point.

"Meet you in hell, Fucker!"

***BANG!***

...

...

...

"Yes, we will meet again in hell..."

"What?" And yet again, Ruby Rose was thrown in disbelief. What the hell? She just shot Cardin Winchester in the face, his face completely pulled back by the impact! But then, after a while, her rival leaned his head forward, showing his intact head, and a bullet in between his teeth.

"But I won't be the one waiting!" He bit the bullet hard, and the explosion caused by it made both jumped back. Ruby recharged her Crescent Rose, as Cardin picked up two new machine guns from the dead. They stared at each other, and out of nowhere, because of the clashing sights, all of the glass windows from the building suddenly bursted in a millions pieces. Soon, they stomped hard where they stood and charged at each other.

**"WIIIIINCHEEEEEESSSTEEEEERRRR...!"**

**"ROOOOOOOOSEEEEEE...!"**

**"CAAAAARDIIIIIN WIIIINCHEEEEEEEATEEEERRR!"** And both of the dons stopped when they heard a third voice joining the party, as well as a strange engine sound coming very fast. Surprisingly enough, the sound and the voice came from outside the building, as in, really by the outer side of the last floor. In no time, the mysterious one revealed himself. There he was, Jaune Arc, the docile, but just and implacable young chief of the Arc Family, wearing his trademark Yellow tuxedo and with a jet-pack by his behind. Ruby and Cardin didn't even had the time to react to such ridiculous event, as Jaune pushed the red buttons in his handlebars and two semi-automatic machine guns appeared from a compartment from his back, and in no time, started shooting at them. **"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITYYYYYY...!"**

Fortunately(?) for them, they were faster enough to dodge the attacks, and both went rolling across the room, while jaune was still shotting a shower at bullets, destroying everything in sight. Cardin couldn't believe either, dear readers, as the biggest loser in the mafia world of vale got such fine and deadly weapon, but he would put a stop on this, or his name isn't Cardin Woodpecker Winchester! Faster than the eyes could see, Cardin rolled back to the center of his room and picked his beloved Vacuan wine.

"And the Dust lord said:This wine should be the one which killed the fucker known as Jaune Arc!" He recited, as he tossed the bottle of red elixir right at Jaune. The alcohol soon washed all over the poor blonde on the jetpack, as the furious burst from his machine hun came in contact with it. In a mere of seconds, jaune Arc bursted into flames, and an explosion happened when the heat reached the ammunition on his back.

**"OH MY DUST! IMMA ON FIREEEEEEEE!"** Jaune screamed, as he fell to his death downstairs. Cardin waited as his favorite bullying-sucker dissapeared from his sight, only to burst back to the upper floor as a goddamn firework.

"Wow... I, Cardin Winchester, just set jaune Arc ablaze. There must be some kind of symbolism behind all of this." He monologued, but then, he finally noticed, an helicopter right next to his bursted room, a small rope-stair hanging from it's door, and with it, there was Don Ruby Rose, with a smile on her face, pretty much saying 'goodbye, sucker'. Cardin grimaced at that. "Oh no, you don't!"

And with his remaining strenghts, cardin picked up a book, which was not actually a book, but a hand grenade shaped like one, removed the pin shaped like a page-holder, and tossed to the choppa. An explosion occured, but unfortunately for him, that surprise attack just managed to push the flying object away even further with it's impact. In the end, the Don Winchester was left alone with his own dead henchmen, his bursted apartment, and his expensive wine-turned-fuel-to-explode-little-bitches.

"Damn you, **RUBY ROSE! I'LL CATCH YOU NEXT TIME!"**

"As if..." Ruby laughed, finally resting inside the helicopter and eating the cookies her men prepared for her. They knew that, if the ride didn't had any cookies, well, an accident may accur, and she would miraculously be the sole survivor. Still munching her snacks of the gods, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited, and waited, and waited, then *Click*, there it go.

_'Ruby...?'_

"Weiss, gurl, you'll never guess what happened!" She smiled, talking to her own consigliere by the other side of the phone, only to hear her sigh. "Mission accomplished! I'm going back home!"

_'Mission accomplished?! Ruby, you just exploded a Winchester Hotel!'_

"A minor prejudice. People won't even notice."

_'And you got all of your back-ups killed!'_

"A little price we have to pay for success!"

_'And the Winchester are still around!'_

"We will get them next time!"

_'Ruby, what the fuck?! This isn't even near a complete mission! You fucked up!'_

"Geez..." And Ruby was about to dial the red button of her mobile, but the stern voice of her partner across the phone yelled yet again.

_'And don't you dare hang up on me!'_

" 'Kay." Said Ruby as she ate her phone.

Problem solved.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I can't be a serious person when it comes to fanfics. Not at all. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And enjoy the W trailer. It was a fun chapter to write.**

**Rwby does not belongs to me!**

**.**

~~x~~

.

Jaune Arc was ready.

After his aura healing the his ungodly burn marks and missing parts, he was ready for another night of violence and your typical mafia business. He wasn't exactly the brawler type. His burst into the Rose-Winchester encounter was a mistake. A mistake he wouldn't do ever again.

Taking a small walk around his special room, a dim-lighted old-style room with a mahogany table, revolving chair and windows covered by closed persian curtains, the boss of the Arc family was taking his sweet time adding special touches to the black case on his table. A gift to the most beautiful girl in all of this crapsack world.

Weiss Schee...

He smiled to himself, letting his finger slide through the smooth leather of the briefcase. Despite being rivals all the way, the blond Don couldn't help it but to fall in love with the white-haired beauty of the Rose familia, their consigliere at that. He doesn't mind it. One day, she'll be his, and he'll be her. What an ungodly thinking, but in this crazy world, hope is still something you can cling unto. That's no sin, only simplistic, childish love...

***TOC! TOC!***

"Come in." Said Jaune hearing the knock in his door. Of course, although it doesn't look, the blonde was actually a pretty busy man. The time to buy the gift and the small date were actually one of his rare instants of peace and distance from the familia's business. When he was not shooting people in the head, he was strangling someone to death. When he was not "persuading" someone, he was taking care of private business. It was a busy life, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

The knob in the door opened, revealing two, tall and known young men. The first, Jaune knew him very well, was the consigliere of the Ironwood familia, a blue-haired ladykiller with a smile of a true ladies man and the persuasive power of a god, Neptune Varsilias. Jaune know him, oh how so much, since that bastard was also aiming for his beloved Snow Angel's heart. If it wasn't for business, the Don would already have shoved a bullet in the bluenette's forehead. Next to him, his bromantic best friend, a ripped Faunus with an incredible spiky hair, tanned skin and a rebellious aura around him, a monkey tail hanging from his rear, Sun Wukong was his name. Both of them were wearing wine-colored tuxedos, although the other blonde's own was complete unkept, a few buttons from his shirt open and his jacket wrapped around his waist. Oh, the representatives of the Ironwood familia.

"Well, well, well. Good afternoon gentlemen." Said Jaune, faking a smile. He doesn't have anything against the Faunus one, the one with the blue hair was his only target. He swallowed his pride, and lifted his hand for a handshake. "Thanks for coming, and let me welcome you two to the Arc famil-..."

***BANG!***

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK, SUN!" Now, it was Neptune's time to talk, or rather, scream, as Jaune's corpse fell to the ground, a bullet shoved right in the middle of his forehead. The author of such crime, Sun Wukong, was holding his dear pistol in one hand, this one still oozing steam from its barrel. He had killed Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc was dead. "You just killed the Don of the Arc family! This is crazy, man! Why would you do that?!"

"It's because... You're my friend. My best friend Neptune." Said the Faunus boy, manly tears coming from his eyes. "Man, I love you! And when I saw Jaune pulling his hand out, I thought he was going to kill you! I did that for you, dude!"

"Sun..." Now, all the wrath and anger from Neptune's heart vanished, and was replaced by brotherly love and compassion. Of course Sun would do that. Neptune would do the same for his best buddy. Small tear came running his face, as he lifted his arms and spread them. "Bruddah, hug me!"

And the two hugged each other, sharing that same respect and love only soulbrothers could share, as fireworks came out of nowhere. Not the quivering earth, nor the tormenting oceans, nor the shattering heavens could break that friendship apart. Since Gilgamesh and Enkidu, there was never such shining and powerful friendship as those two. Yes! That was true friendship! Brothers!

'_What the fuck was that?!'_

_'It came from boss' room!'_

_'Dont you think him and those other two...!'_

"Oh shit!" And soon the two snapped back to reality: they are fucked. Jaune was dead, and not a single scratch on the two. With those, they could have misinterpretations, like it was a surprise attack or something, rather than in self-defense. Neptune was walking aimlessly through the room, trying to come up with something to cover the murder, while Sun took of his shirt for fanservice... And to cover the corpse on the floor. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! We're so fucked! Ironwood will burn our asses flat, if those Arc guys don't kill us first!"

***SLAP!***

"Control yourself, man! This is not time to panic!"

"But I'm just..."

***SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!***

"Control. Yourself. You. FUCKING. FANNY!" And when Neptune finally calmed down (I.e. Fell unconscious.), Sun ceased his bitchslap session, and overlooked the place, trying to find a way to slip away from the situation. In this little wondering, he found the black briefcase. A fancy black, shiny briefcase, with a single small bow in one side and a single card on it, with the name 'Weiss Schee' written on it. Out of curiosity, he Faunus boy reached for it, unlocked the two golden locks on it and opened it. "What the hell that's suppose to be..."

***SHINE!***

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH...!" And Sun was almost blinded by the sheer holiness of the content of the briefcase, making him closed it soon after. His heart was racing, and his face was sweating buckets. How the hell did Jaune Arc, the most pathetic personal in the mafia world, got such dangerous thing? The world may never know.

"Ugh... What the hell, Sun?" And Neptune awoke hearing the ungodly scream from his partner. Sun was still awed by the content of that black box, so he couldn't speak to Neptune for the time being. In the end, annoyed, the bluenette stood up and walked to Sun's side. "What the fuck happened to you, bro? It's looks you just saw a ghost or something."

"Gah... Nep... Neptune... The box... Inside... The briefcase..." Was all the blonde managed to say, pointing a single trembling finger to the briefcase on the mahogany table, further annoying his partner. The partner frowned a little and reached his hands to the briefcase.

"What's the matter? It's just a briefcase, Sun. It's not like there's something in here to...!"

***SHINE!***

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAH!" And again, Neptune was taken back by the sheer awesomeness of that content, soon closing it so that it wouldn't drive him insane. He looked at Sun, Sun looked at him, and both nodded.

" 'You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep. We must delivery this to miss Schee as fast as possible." And both brofisted, agreeing on that. The question after that one was: how are they gonna pass the enforcers of the Arc familia? "So... Any idea how to get the hell out of here I unscratched?"

"Well... We got a wall full of guns, a briefcase, a revolving chair, a boom-box and a pair of sunglasses." Neptune smiled, looking around the room and pointing out every thing in his sight, and Sun smiled back. "Aw, yeah, man!"

"Let's do this!"

.

~~x~~

.

It has been ten minutes since that gunshot was heard, and since then, every single enforcer present in the household of the Arc familia was armed and ready to fire in front of the room of the mafia boss. Taking cover behind pillars, walls and doorframes, they're ready to kill, or at least heavily injure, any stranger that comes out of it without any explanation. Lie Ren, Jaune's best buddy and assassin, was the one guiding and readying his small army.

"Jaune... I knew that I should have been by your side." Ren cursed under his breath, clenching his fists and fingers around his knives. Well, it doesn't matter now. Whatever happens, he'll make those two motherfuckers pay.

***NHEEC~...***

Complete silence. The door slightly opened a small frame, and every enforcers hold down their guns and prepared for the worst. Those two of the Ironwood family were formidable foes and Mafiosi, so they were expecting the worst outcome. The Raven-haired assassin held his guns, and then...

***KICK!***

"What the...?"

"Hey, you motherfuckers!" The soon as they knew it, there they are, the Ironwood duo, smiling like it was none of their business, a smiling Neptune sitting on the revolving chair of the Arc familia's boss, guns and the briefcase smoothly resting on his lap and sunglasses on his eyes, and a shirtless Sun, also with sunglasses and carrying a boom-box on his shoulder, right behind the said chair. "Listen up, faggots: me and Sun just killed Jaune Arc, and now we're getting the fuck out of here with some guns and shit. So, thank you, fuck you, we're outta heya!"

...

...

"Wait, what?"

"Hit it, Sun!"

***CLICK!***

And as soon as the music came out of the boom-box, both gentlemen put on their sunglasses and took their way out of the house. All of the enforcers were too surprised and dumbfounded to do anything, as Sun was walking swaggily while pushing the chair, and Neptune was flipping the double bird and moving his head back and forth. In the end, even Ren was speechless and motionless as the two Mafiosi that claimed they killed the head of the Arc clan walked like a boss out of the household.

It took them three hours to discovered that Jaune was really killed with a bullet in the head, and when they did, the duo was already far away, driving with Jaune's car, no less...

.

~~X~~

.

Weiss Schee was bored...

Since the day she ordered her father's cold-blood assassination and departure of her sister Winter, she now has nothing to do around besides writing and stamping some papers and help Ruby with mafia stuff. Truth to be told, she could buy the whole continent and end this nonsense once and for all, since she was a Schee, but, alas, for some plot convenience, she couldn't.

Life is so boring when you have everything. She play video-games with a golden XBox, she likes to swim in a pool of golden coins and credits, and everything she eats is seasoned with diamond powder. A bitch to chew, but whatever, she's rich and she does whatever the hell she feels like. But, now, she was bored, writing some papers down to death...

...

**'Milady!'**

"Tch..." Snapping her out of her daydream of boredom, an intercom by her side on the table rang. Sighing some more and lazily reaching for it, she clicked the red button next to the speaker. "What do you want? I'm very busy right now. Someone better be dying!"

*BOOOOOM!*

And before an answer could've been spoken by the other side of the intercom, Weiss' front door exploded, lifting a cloud of smoke as corpses, or at least part of them, were tossed next to her table. In the end, there they were, Sun and Neptune, armed and dangerous, without a single scratch in them, despite the fact they were in the last floor of the Schee building. Weiss could only sighed.

"Is that enough death for you?" Sun, lifting a disembodied head and tossing it to land on Weiss' table, asked with a smirked.

"..." The Snow princess looked at the head in front of her, still with the expression of horror printed all over its face, and kicked it to a side, making it roll to a corner. "Yeah. I guess is enough."

"Heheheheh... Sorry to interrupt, Lady Schee, but we got some delivery." Neptune said, walking in front of Sun and then to Weiss' table, where he placed the briefcase and unlocked it. "A little gift from mr. Arc. I bet you'll be... Mesmerized."

"Oh please." The white-haired beauty just sighed and waved in disgust to the bluenette in front of her. "I'm Weiss Schee. I can buy the whole world, explod it and rebuild it and still be richer than the richest person in the world, that it is me. To think that something coming from that little insect of a man can..."

*SHINE!*

The moment the tall tanned boy opened the briefcase, all of Weiss' pride came down the hole, as her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the end, she closed the case herself, and arrowed the duo with her eyes. In no time, she reached for her rapier under the table and disarmed both boys faster as they could see, running back to her table and reaching her blade to the bluenette's throat.

"How the hell You two... Jaune got that thing?" She asked, now slightly irritated. Neptune just motioned a 'shhh', walked away from the blade and took his place next to Sun for the two to start to walk away. Before Weiss could ask again, the bluenette turned around and smiled.

"I don't know, but if you want to join me to figure it out, I won't mind." And he winked, a wink that send down the wrong kind of chills to Weiss' spine. The two exited the place, as the white princess looked again to the box on her table. She reached a finger to her intercom and said.

"Secretary, call Blake. I have something very important to discuss with her."

'...'

"Secretary...?"

'...'

"Oh, yeah. She's dead." And the white-head just sighed, reaching for her phone in her pocket.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED? **

**MAYBE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I have nothing to say about the delay. Just happy new ear and please support the official release of Rwby Volume 3. Happy new year, everybody!**

** Rwby does not belongs to me!**

.

~~x~~

.

_As a ninja, as the Rose family's top assassin, my job follows three simple rules:_

_1- Stay calm, collect as much as data as possible without being notice, and avoid unnecessary conflicts at all cost._

_2 - do not get attached with anyone aside from your partners._

_3 - If ever face an enemy or get undercovered, make sure it will be the last time. EVER. _

_ Born a Faunus, called a freak by others, shuttle from society and forced to crawl my way out of the shithole that was this cruel world, the Rose house was the only thing that extended a hand for me, to let me be part of a group... To be part of a family. And for this, I'll dedicate the rest of my life to protect that name, even if I have to kill every single idiot who cross our way..._

.

~~x~~

.

It was already midnight at the Beacon bail, but there was still some chatting around the place. When it was not a place for horny teenage idiots to commit the biggest mistake of their lives or just a place to welcome abandoned street children, it was a dark place where dark negotiations takes place. Today, unsurprisingly, it was the third option that was hip-happening, as two figures were walking to each other in a dark corner in between the massive containers, a single light post illuminating them. One of the was a dandy-looking fellow wearing a white tuxedo and black pants, supporting his gloved hands on a cane, as his eyes circled by his large eyelashes were aimed to the figure in front of him, a tall and muscled redhead in an all-black tux, hiding his face behind of a Grimm mask, a pair of bull horns indicating his Faunus ancestry. Both men bowed to each other...

"Well, well, well. Lovely as always, Don Taurus. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting you to really come. After all, that Vacuo incident hit us pretty hard, right?" The man in a cane smiled as he pulled the cap of his top hat to hide his playful expression. The other masked man just grunted in irritation.

"Just cut to the chase, Don Torchiwick. And don't go starting with that incident. How come one known the specific flammability of concrete? That hooker got us wondering." Adam Taurus, the leader of the White fang clan said, gripping his tight in his hand in his pocket. Roman Torchwick laughed it off.

"Okay. You got me, Adam. But, even with all the joy of our meeting, the subject in question is of extreme importance to the mafia world. And if things get out of hand, we'll have a true global conflict waiting for us, and hell in the end." Despite still using his smiling persona, Adam noticed the sudden change of mood in his requester's tone of voice. He gave him an question mark, as the orange-head reached by his back. Instinctively the Faunus reached for his katana, but in the end, Roman only picked a paper bag, tossing it to Adam's feet. Calming down, but still carefully, the redhead picked up the brown paper bag and opened it. "Y'know, Adam, it might not be the most accurate information, and maybe my spies are lying since, with all that security and that Lien Ren around, you can only drop the Arc family either dead or wishing it would. However, this little piece of information might be of your interest."

"What are you talking about, naked ape?" Adam asked as he unfolded one of the package's end and saw it's content: a pile of Photos of Jaune Arc, the Don of the Arc family. At first, Adam was dumbfounded, thinking that Roman had lost it and thinking it could sell those photos to the child porn industry, but as he analyzed those shots further, he noticed a trend linking them all: in all of them, Jaune was carrying a black leather case. Realizing this made Adam gulp a gasp, as he put those back in the paper bag and tossed it back to the other redhead. "That... That..."

"You see that, right? The thing." Roman said ominously, as he picked his photos back and tossed it a side, lighting a match to burn it soon after. After all, if the possession of 'The Thing' was to be expose, the world would crumble in mere days, and chaos would reign in Vale. "That thing... Is in the hands of that Arc brat, and if we're not careful, we can say 'goodbye' to our luxurious lives, and 'hello' to RWBY hell..."

Roman gulped at saying that, as well as Adam at hearing it. None of them were really religious people, but even them were scared of RWBY hell. Where everything is the same, everything is exactly like the real world, but the only difference is that...

In RWBY hell... Everything is BLACK AND WHITE!

"I'm quite relief about this information, and since we're dealing with that blonde, I think we can avoid a greater conflict, as well take advantage of it to take over the mafia world." His hand on his chin in a pondering pose, the Faunus man looked down to organize his thoughts. Jaune Arc was not exactly the most complex person in the mafia world, but his partners and buddies are. And this might be troublesome. "Speaking of annoying business, Don Torchwick, this whole exchange makes me wonder: what exactly are you trying to do calling me here? This kind of information should be restrict to only whom know about it. Not to mention, your racist comments against my kind are... Not appealing."

"Oh, nothing much... But since you asked, my goal in this conversation is this." And The orange-head lifted his cane and pointed it's tip to the redhead by the other side. "Let's make a truce, okay? Me, from the Torchwick inc. and you, from the White Fang clan, teaming up. The Arc family has a special connection with the Roses, and Dust knows what would happen if just one of us and our little group try something against them. So... How about it. We team up, we blow, we split the gains, and we never talk to each other ever again. I'm a pimp too, y'know, My hoes do that all the time."

"..." Adam was left speechless. Teaming up with his arch-nemesis for a higher ground in the mafia world... No, scratch that, THE HIGHEST ground in the mafia world. Roman gave him one minute to think, and when it ran out, he stomped the ground.

"So... How is it gonna be, horned punk?" Still smiling, Adam could still smell the anger and impatience growing on the man In front of him.

"It is indeed tempting, and this might even loose the string of hate between my clan and your group." Adam said. "Maybe is alliance isn't a bad idea after all."

"See...?" Roman smiled brighter this time, as he tossed his cane to a side to leave his right hand free for a possible handshake.

"However... I could just kill you right here and try something on the Arc family myself."

"Is that so? Well... I knew I couldn't trust a horned freak like you!" And Roman quickly picked his cane back to his right hand and pointed it's tip to the Faunus man in front of him, as it golden tip lifted, revealing a shotgun-cane, the trigger being somewhere in the curve by the other side. Ben faster was Adam, who reached his katana and grip it tightly. However, one, two, three seconds passed, and both of them did nothing. In the end, Roman sighed. "You've notice too, right?"

"Indeed. We're surrounded."

And the moment the Faunus man stated that, men in black SWAT suits, bulletproof-jackets and visored-helmets appeared from every corner of that place, from the gaps between the containers and from behind them to coming from above, directly from helicopters. Soon, they were really surrounded.

"Put the guns and weapons down and hands in the air!" One of them screamed. Still will his playful expression, Roman did just that, while Adam reluctantly tossed his katana to a side, knowing his temporary defeat.

"Huhuhuh... Typical. We were having just a quick tea-time, and your boys show up just before the main dish. That's pretty rude, even for a dirty Faunus like yourself." Roman joked, tossing his eyes to a side aiming Adam.

"Huh... Those are not my man, naked ape." Adam stated, slowly too bringing his arms to the air. This gave Roman a puzzled expression.

"They aren't? Well, then from where they came from?"

"I guess I can provide you two with an satisfactory answer." That voice came from behind the chains of men on front of the two Mafiosi, ask suddenly Adam lifted his eyes to seek that familiar voice.

And from between the men in black, a new character showed up: a tall, fair-skinned, curvy black-haired young woman, wearing a white shirt covered by a sleeveless black jacket and a black shorts to match, a katana-like weapon strapped to her belt and a big black bow on top of her head. By looking in her eyes, Adam and Roman soon recognized that face.

"Blake...?"

"Oh, the Rose's little pussycat. How's it going, freakshow 2#?"

"Better than you I suppose, circus clown." A ghost of a smile hinted on her stoic expression as Torchwick faltered his smile for the first time, spitting on the floor in irritation for that comeback. To think 'I burn' was Yang's theme.

"Blake... Is really you." Her yellow orbs suddenly turned to the man next to the one she just burned, as he looked to her behind his mask. A little bit of guilty stabbed her heart, as she remembered her time in the White Fang clan, the mafia family born with the suppose sin of the Faunus. However, she dropped out when realized that group wanted more than just equality, Blake coming to the conclusion that such behavior would bring only more hate between the two races. Now, look where they are, face to face, now as enemies.

Fate sure likes to toy with people, huh?

"Yes, Adam, It's me." She said, closing her arms and crossing her arms. "I'm with the Rose family now, and they are now the ones I need the most. I appreciate everything you did to me, but your viewpoints are flawed. We can coexist Adam, and you know that, but if this means we have to lift a true mountain of corpses in this way, then there's not much we can talk ab-...!"

"FUCK YOU, BLAKE!"

"..."

...

...

"W-What...?"

"FUCK YOU, BLAKE! I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING CHINESE BUSHIDO FAGGOTRY!" And the whole party around just stopped, as Adam went out of control, pointing a finger to his ex-partner. "YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN BITCH WHORENESS CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

"Holy shit, Adam! What's with that fucking language?!" Blake said back.

"YOU TRAITOROUS WHORISH WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

And before they could even blink, Adam picked his katana and slashed every single redshirt in the establishment. Fast as lightning, the Faunus sliced the annoyance in his way to bits, strangely sparing Blake and Torchwick.

"FUCK THIS SHIT AND THIS SHIT! FUCK EVERYONE HERE! EVERYBODY FUCKING DIES!" The uncontrollable Faunus said, as he finally stopped in the middle of the place and roared to the skies above. Then, returning to his senses, he looked back to Blake, his eyes still dripping with blood. "AND NOW, FOR YOU, BLAKE! AUGHAEAGHAGHEAGHEAGHEAGHEAGHE...!"

"Holy fucking shit!" And Adam jumped to the air, in the way of the light of the destroyed moon. Blake finally reached for her sword, but in the end, she pulled a red matador cape, extended it in front of herself and readied herself for the clash. "C'mere, now! Toro! Ole, ole, toro!"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEE...!"

And seeing the red cape in front of him made Adam even angrier. It wasn't because of the red color, mind you, but because it was making fun of him. He readied his katana to cut Blake in pieces and laugh at that, as he was coming closer and closer. However, when things were about to collide, Blake smiled and lifted the cape, revealing what was now under it: a pile of banana peels!

"Oh no!" Adam tried to avoid of at least dodge that trap, but it was too late: the moment he landed on his feet, the slippery of those nature's condoms made him lose control and slip all the way through to one of the containers, smashing himself there and making a mess with the others.

"I'm sorry, my beefcake friend. I know you're horny, but this pussy is not available! I JUST MADE A PUN!" And Blake screamed to the heavens for her accomplish today, making a pun, just like Yang would. In the end, however, she blinked once and turned her attention to Roman, unsheathing her katana, her true weapon. "Now... Let me take care of you."

"Heheheh... Pussycat, I know you're upset, but I have something we can discuss." And Roman, still smiling, reached again for the paper bag in his back. Once he reached it, the redhead tossed to the 'pussycat'. Blake gave an interrogation to that, but picked if anyway. However, she was not in the mood to know what was in there. Let's take care of that sack of bullshit first.

"Thank you kindly, but I guess we have business to solve first, you racist Mafiosi. Speak, or Else..."

"BLAAAAAAAAKEEEEE...!"

And the black beauty couldn't even finish her sentence, as that ungodly scream coming from the fallen containers echoed through the whole bay, as Her tossed her eyes to the direction to the source of that voice. She gasped seeing Adam emerging from the scraps of metal, completely topless, and with his skin burning with the flames of hatred and anger

"You... Little... Motherfucking... BRAT!" He screamed to the heavens, as a pair of wings sprouted from his back as he take flight to the skies. Blake grunted, as she changed her weapons to a pair of pistols.

"Shit! Torchwick! We talk later. For meow, I have an-udder problem to deal with! THOSE THINGS JUST KEEP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

And Blake ran for her life, as a flying Adam Taurus was coming for her. She lost herself in between the files of containers, shooting with her Gumbol Shroug what she could of Adam's wings. She reached for a button in her shirt, and suddenly, a red light lit on it.

"Yang! Things got south! We need to get out of here ASAP! Go starting Bumblebee! I'm on my way!" She said to her little interphone, as a cheerful voice by the other side said:

'Aye, aye, kitty!'

Meanwhile, Roman Torchwick was still looking at that flying freak called Adam Taurus, as he bat his wings to the wind, chasing down the Cat Faunus. He was speechless, only blinking and waiting for something to happen...

...

...

...

"Oh!" He said in realization, snapping his fingers. "I get it! He has wings because his name is Adam Taurus! That's... Not very clever, really."

It really isn't.


End file.
